Psychological Games
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Juegos psicológicos. Sin una razón de ser concreta, están en todas partes. Sobre todo si se trata de ellos. MelloNear.
1. Lápices

**Título**: Psychological Games

**Autora**: Sad Whisper

**Pareja**: Mello/Near.

**Raiting**: T por ahora.

**Advertencias**: Slash, un poco de angst.

**Estado**: Activo.

* * *

**P s y c h o l o g i c a l**

**G a m e s**

* * *

«Los juegospsicológicos son series de transacciones (interacciones psicológicas o intercambios de caricias) que avanzan hacia un desenlace negativo "previsto" de antemano. Aunque en la comunicación existe un nivel social relativamente importante, lo esencial está pasando inconscientemente, a un nivel psicológico.

El jugador que ha iniciado el proceso acaba produciendo un cambio inesperado que sorprende, chasquea o frustra al jugador que ha enganchado en el juego, siendo ambos inconscientes de lo que sucede. Los dos jugadores tienen igual responsabilidad en lo sucedido: uno, por iniciar el juego a tenor de una compulsión repetitiva, y el otro por enganchar en él debido a que tiene alguna debilidad psicológica.

El resultado final es siempre insatisfactorio para los dos jugadores, quienes finalmente se intercambian caricias negativas; aunque, a veces, el que inicia el juego obtiene un resultado psicológico que en apariencia puede parecerle positivo, pero, que en el fondo, siempre es negativo. »

Wikipedia.

* * *

**1.** Lápices _– odio tu sonrisa_

_

* * *

_

Clase de dibujo. Diseño libre.

Cada mesita está equipada con una batea plástica llena de lápices de todos los colores y formas.

Cuatro alumnos por mesita. Mello, Matt, Near, Linda.

Mello frente a Near. Lo mira. El menor observa su hoja de papel blanco, inmóvil. Mello no sabe cuál es más blanco: si Near o la hoja.

Matt y Linda están hurgueteando en la caja de lápices, así que Mello decide hacer lo mismo.

Le gustan los marcadores, es fácil trazar con ellos, y a Mello le desespera colorear, así que cuando dibuja, sólo hace los trazos. No le gusta tener que llenar todos esos espacios en blanco; a lo más, raya un poco - muy a lo loco- para dar una idea del color que debe tener cada cosa. Pero pierde la paciencia muy fácilmente, así que siempre usa sólo los marcadores.

Rojo, amarillo, púrpura, naranjo.

Los recolecta todos, no le importa que no sean del mismo pack, en realidad, duda que vaya a usar todos los colores, pero quiere tenerlos de igual modo, por si a alguno de sus acompañantes se le ocurriera la estúpida idea de apoderarse de alguno de esos lápices y él, Mello, se viera justamente en la situación de querer utilizarlos.

Sigue acaparándolos, lo cierto es que le toma algo de tiempo; Matt y Linda y hasta el soso de Near ya han empezado a dibujar y él sigue ocupado en su absurda cosecha.

Toma el azul, el rosado, el marrón, el verde y ya sólo le falta el marcador negro. Es el único que todavía no coge, y el más importante porque, además de ser uno de sus favoritos, es el más potente, el que más destacará sobre el papel aún inmaculado.

No lo encuentra.

Se para bruscamente de asiento, antes de siquiera considerar la posibilidad de hacer sus trazos con algún crayón o con bolígrafo. Varias cabezas se giran hacia él, aunque sus compañeros ya están más o menos acostumbrados a sus arranques y reacciones sobresaltadas. Pero es inevitable que llame la atención.

- Eh, Mello, ¿qué te pasa? – Matt lo mira, con cara aburrida; todo el mundo sabe que a Matt las artes no se le dan, así como nada que no se relacione con computadoras le interesa.

Excepto por Mello, porque Mello es genial. Sólo que ahora, ahora mismo, está un poco cabreado.

- Nada.- masculla.

Tampoco es para echarse a llorar. Es un lápiz, sólo un lápiz. El que más le gusta usar, vale, pero ya no está como para montar escándalos por tonterías como esa, no…

- ¡Qué lindo dibujo, Near!

El chillido de Linda lo hace perder el hilo de sus reflexiones. Mello resopla, su vista automáticamente recae sobre la chica. E inevitablemente, pasa del semblante aún aniñado de ésta a la máscara de hielo que siempre le ha parecido que tiene Near por rostro.

Mello nunca se lo dirá, ni a Near ni a nadie, pero a veces le da por pensar que con dos años menos que él y todo, ese chico sentado frente a él es muy maduro. Demasiado maduro.

No sabe si es solamente porque anda serio todo el día, y porque la seriedad es tan confundible con la madurez; el hecho es que, aunque detestaría que alguien más lo supiera, o que alguien más supiera que él a veces lo piensa así, de vez en cuando se le ocurre que aquel chico podría ser más maduro que él mismo.

No es una idea gratificante ni le inspira la menor calma, mas le viene a la mente sin que él pueda hacer nada.

Near alza su cabeza, y su mirada, por dos segundos, choca con la de Mello, que sin darse cuenta, lo ha estado observando durante toda la secuencia de pensamientos en la que se ha sumergido desde hace unos minutos. Los ojos de Near son oscuros, como gris oscuro. O negro, quién sabe.

Negros como el marcador, tal vez; aunque no es por eso que a Mello le guste especialmente el marcador negro, ni siquiera sabe cómo es que ha llegado a relacionar dos cosas tan distintas de una manera tan equívoca – el lápiz le gusta, pero Near le desagrada profundamente. No tienen nada que ver.

De todas formas, Near vuelve enseguida a lo suyo. Por supuesto: nada ni nadie es digno de su gloriosa atención.

Mello, aún de pie, decide echar un vistazo a lo que ese enano pueda haber creado. Porque lo cierto es que Near le resulta tan aburrido, que imaginarlo haciendo un dibujo _lindo_ – como ha dicho Linda- se le hace más bien difícil. Y hay pocas cosas que a Mello se le hacen difíciles…

_- …_

_¿Qué mierda?_

Sus ojos se agrandan, los puede sentir abriéndose más de lo que ya están.

El mundo no se detiene ni explota un volcán ni nada de eso, pero algo de entro de él se remueve bruscamente, algo desagradable. El marcador negro en la mano blanca, no muy grande, de Near.

El marcador _de Mello_ en la mano de Near.

Por eso no lo encontraba.

- Oye, Mello, ¿no vas a sentarte? – casi inmediatamente, la palma de su mano izquierda golpea la frente de Matt en un intento físico de hacerlo callar.

Ha considerado la opción de darle un buen golpe, cómo no; sin embargo, se limita a la palmadita porque, aunque esté molesto, irritado, al borde de un ataque de rabia de los suyos, por esta vez, alcanza a razonar un poco: Matt no tiene la culpa.

La culpa es de…

_- ¡Near!_

Alza la voz, completamente frustrado. Ahora es personal. Siempre es personal.

Matt lo observa con asombro, Linda se sobresalta y se apresura a mirar a Near; pero el último no parece sorprendido, sigue dibujando unos instantes antes de levantar nuevamente el rostro, y clavar una vez más su mirada oscura en la de Mello.

- ¡Ése es mi marcador! ¡Mío! ¡¿Por qué demonios tenías que usar justamente el que yo siempre uso!?

Hay un breve silencio, y Mello llega a pensar que no va a recibir respuesta alguna.

- … no sabía que era tuyo. De haberlo sabido, te lo habría pedido.

Es tan serio, tan jodidamente serio que lo descoloca. Linda frunce el seño y Mello adivina que dirá alguna ñoñería.

- ¡No te disculpes, Near, no es suyo! Está en esa caja para que lo ocupen todos.

Near tampoco reacciona con eso, y Mello quisiera gritarle, y golpearlo; golpearlo hasta que le ruegue _por favor _que ya no siga, con las facciones contraídas de dolor y de miedo. De no ser por el maestro, que lee alguna tontería sentado sobre su escritorio, ya lo habría hecho.

- No te metas.- se acuerda de tratar mal a Linda, antes de volcar una vez más su atención en el más pequeño.- Entrégamelo.

- ¡Near, no se lo entregues! Úsalo si te gusta, tienes todo el derecho.

- ¡Que no te metas! – repite, nervioso.

Le choca la gente que se mete donde no la llaman, sobre todo en esos cosas que sólo lo conciernen a Near y a él.

- De todas formas – genial, ahora Matt también ha decidido dar su insignificante parecer-, ¿qué es eso, eh? – indica la hoja de Near con un ademán de desprecio- Ni siquiera sabes dibujar, sólo lo estás gastando.

- Es Mello.

- …

Silencio. Bastante incómodo. Los marcadores de todos los colores siguen reposando sobre la mesa, cerca de la hoja intacta de Mello, pero éste ya ni los mira. Enfoca la vista en el dibujo de Near, hecho con su marcador – que aún no le devuelve.

Es una caricatura, los trazos son firmes, pero se nota que lo ha hecho un niño. Lo peor es que no puede reaccionar, porque Near ha llegado y ha soltado ese maldito _es Mello _como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que lo retrate con su mano blanca y segura que sostiene el marcador de Mello.

Y entonces, mientras Linda compara el _lindo dibujo_ con el chico rubio y ceñudo que sigue de pie delante de ella y de Near, mientras Matt se aguanta una carcajada porque no le gustan Near ni su humor extraño ni le gusta que Mello le pegue cuando le da la gana, Near sonríe.

Sonríe. A nadie en especial, sólo curva los labios, casi con inocencia, como si no supiera que él – Mello- siempre usa marcadores, como si no supiera que el de color negro es el mejor y más útil y que él le habría dado un uso mil veces mejor que el que le ha dado Near.

Como si todo el mundo estuviera acostumbrado a su sonrisa, como si Mello fuera todo el mundo y no estuviera completamente descolocado con esa mueca tan curiosa en su cara que ya no es una máscara.

Entonces, la sangre le hierve, porque podría borrar esa sonrisa de un solo golpe, pero el maestro, el estúpido maestro no le permitiría salvarse de esa. Podría derribarle, romper el estúpido marcador y el estúpido dibujo de sí mismo y romper de paso esa sonrisa, pero es tan repentina que no puede reaccionar como quisiera, como se supone que lo haría por ser Near tan irritante y estúpidamente serio e inoportuno.

- ¡Maldición!

Así que opta por lo más sencillo. Patea la mesa, algunos lápices se caen, las cabezas vuelven a girarse hacia él, pero no le importa. Podría patear todas las mesas para que le miren todo lo que quieran.

- ¡Mello!

Sale de la sala a paso rápido, con la furia bulléndole por las venas y ganas de seguir pateando cosas, ignorando el llamado del indignado enseñante, quien afortunadamente no lo sigue por el corredor – porque de haberlo seguido, Mello está seguro, habría terminado pateándolo a él.

Camina, camina, camina, sus pasos golpean el suelo, y sólo al llegar al patio, recuerda que no dibujó nada de nada.

Y una vez más, la culpa es de Near.

* * *

Yey~ espero que les haya gustado. Personalmente, disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, creo que por haber investigado algunas cosas – y leerme todos los MelloNear que he encontrado a mi paso xD- me fue menos arduo adentrarme en los personajes.

Claro, tampoco es una obra maestra, pero algo es algo.

Una cosa nada que ver: estaba viendo unas escenas de DN dobladas al inglés y me encontré con este diálogo, cuando Light y Ryuuzaki están en la habitación de Misa (creo):

_**Misa:**__ I couldn't bear living in a world without Light!_

_**Ryuuzaki:**__ Yes, that could be dark._

LMAO no la había visto/oído antes y me encantó xD

En fin, quedan 5 ó 6 capítulos por delante, así que nos vemos :3


	2. Golpes

**Título**: Psychological Games

**Autora**: Sad Whisper

**Pareja**: Mello/Near.

**Raiting**: T por ahora.

**Advertencias**: Slash, un poco de angst.

**Estado**: Activo.

* * *

**P s y c h o l o g i c a l**

**G a m e s**

* * *

**2.** Golpes _– odio que me toques_

_

* * *

_

Media tarde. Verano.

Los rayos de sol aún atraviesan los vidrios de las ventanas del orfanato.

La verdad es que los humanos siempre han sido abyectos. Siempre abusan del más débil para ellos sentirse fuertes, lo que resulta patético si lo miras desde fuera; pero, estando dentro, la cosa puede volverse cruel.

A Near no le gustan los rompecabezas sólo porque sí; no le gustan los juguetes únicamente porque eso se supone que les guste a los niños como él, solos en el mundo, en una casa llena de otros niños.

Todo tiene su razón de ser.

_- Near, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

_- ¿Otra vez con esos puzles?_

_- Te crees mucho como para andar con nosotros, ¿no?_

- No es eso.

A Near no le gusta hablar, desde hace mucho tiempo, prefiere estar solo para no tener que decirle lo obvio a quienes lo rodean.

Por ejemplo, que no se cree mejor que nadie, que simplemente nunca ha tenido ni tendrá la menor gana de ir a jugar al patio con los demás, ni correr felizmente ni gritar ni reír ni hacer ninguna de esas cosas que no entiende.

Porque ésa es la verdad: no lo entiende. No puede ser como los demás, no por una cuestión de superioridad, sino porque él no es así, y aunque tratara, sabe que sería inútil.

Y una de las cosas que más le desagradan es perder el tiempo en temas sin solución.

- Entonces, ¿qué? - algunos chicos se le aproximan.

Near sabe que con él las cosas siempre son así: o lo odian, o pasan de él.

Hubo, en el pasado, una época en la que pensó que eso podría cambiar de algún modo, mas de eso hace mucho. Ya no se esfuerza, ya no le afecta. Si los demás se meten con él, tarde o temprano tendrán que dejarle en paz.

No le importa esperar.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta!

Las piezas de su puzle vuelan por los aires, el más bajito del grupo que se ha acercado lo ha pateado, Near supone, como una forma de llamar su atención. Es sólo que…

No tiene qué decirle.

Aunque muchos se sorprenderían, Near no lo sabe todo. Sólo arma hipótesis y más hipótesis, y calcula las posibilidades de que todo sea como parece ser; sin embargo, Near no tiene la certeza de algunas cosas, como el posible motivo por el que una panda de chicos le vea gracia alguna a meterse con él.

Y sabe lo que viene. Por eso, no se sorprende. Nunca lo hace. No se sorprendió cuando arruinaron su rompecabezas, ni se sorprende cuando otro de los chicos, de pie frente a él, que está sentado, le da un empujón.

- Eres un creído. Si no respondes cuando te hablan, te va a ir mal.

El lugar no está vacío, hay muchos otros niños en la habitación. Es la alcoba donde todos juegan, aunque Near es por excelencia quien más tiempo pasa en ella, ya que nunca sale al patio ni estudia en la biblioteca común.

Algunos de los presentes murmuran entre sí, otros se retiran porque si llega Roger o algún maestro, podrían reprenderlos a todos.

Near sigue sin decir nada, trata de recoger algunas de las piezas de su juego. El otro niño se cabrea y levanta el pie para pisarle la mano y…

_- ¡Ah, mierda, Mello!_

_- ¡Lo ha empujado!_

Alguien se cae al suelo. Near eleva la vista; es el chico bajito que ha comenzado todo: está tumbado de espalda, y se soba un brazo con el ceño fruncido.

Entre el chico y Near, está Mello. Le da a Near la espalda, por lo que éste no puede ver su expresión. Pero en vista de que todos se van corriendo luego del incidente – incluido el agredido-, no es difícil imaginársela.

- Todo esto es culpa tuya.

Mello se da vuelta. De pronto, ya no hay más niños en la habitación, y el sol ha comenzado a ocultarse. Nada es muy claro, ni siquiera Near; nada es muy oscuro, ni siquiera Mello.

- ¿No vas a agradecerme? Si no fueras tan anormal, nadie se metería contigo.

- …

- Tal vez te mereces una paliza.

- Gracias, Mello.

Son tan diferentes, dolorosamente diferentes; el mayor siempre lo demuestra, en una frase, o con una acción, da igual. Near lo ha asumido, que no es como nadie; no hay nadie como Near.

Pero tampoco hay nadie como Mello.

- Al menos, podrías mirarme cuando me hablas.

A Near no le gusta mirar a la gente, es como si le obligaran a decir _me importas_, cuando en realidad no le importa casi nada. Ni los insultos, ni los golpes.

Pero hay ocasiones en que el motivo es distinto, cuando Mello le coge la cara con ambas manos, con mucha – demasiada- fuerza, hasta hacerle daño, porque sabe que a Near le duele que le apriete tanto la cara pero no va a decir nada, porque nunca dice nada y podría estar sufriendo el peor de los males y nadie se enteraría.

- ¡Que me mires!

El suelo es tan duro. Está helado. Es verano, pero el suelo es de madera y siempre está frío. Y el frío traspasa el algodón de la ropa blanca de Near con tanta facilidad, que a éste le sorprende un poco cómo es tan fácil _sentir_ en esa posición.

Boca arriba, sobre el suelo. Debajo de Mello, que lo mira con odio.

- ¿Por qué me defendiste, Mello?

Nunca ha tenido miedo, sabe que todo el mundo teme molestar a Mello con preguntas tontas o haciendo algo que no le guste; pero Near nunca ha logrado temerle.

Cree que sería mejor que lo hiciera, porque así tal vez Mello no lo miraría con odio, sino con indiferencia, o tal vez ni siquiera lo miraría.

El punto es que Near lo ha pensado, y tal vez sigue sin temerle porque inconscientemente, no quiere que Mello _no _lo mire, prefiere que lo descuartice con sus ojos claros, porque aunque nadie lo sabe – es sólo una hipótesis, nada más- Near casi no siente la mayoría del tiempo, pero en momentos como estos, cuando pareciera que Mello no tiene ojos para nada más sobre la faz de la tierra, algo le da la sensación de que él, Near, existe.

Y _sentir_, aunque sea tan breve como un suspiro, es un alivio.

- Porque te odio.

Mello no dice más, no explica lo que se ha dicho tantas veces a sí mismo: que sólo él puede odiarle, nadie más. Sólo él puede empujarle de vez en cuando, sin mantener mucho el contacto; que nadie más se atreva. Es suyo. _Su_ odio, quiere decir. Claro que se refiere a eso. Near no es suyo, nada suyo, pero tampoco es de nadie más.

Y nadie más puede odiarlo como Mello lo odia, ni empujarle contra el suelo porque él sí que tiene derecho, pero los demás, no.

- Eso no tiene sentido.

Nadie se exaspera tanto como él cuando Near le rebate con su voz inexpresiva, y lo ve de esa manera, acostado sobre el suelo, tan jodidamente blanco contra el suelo cada vez más oscuro porque atardece de golpe.

De golpe. Y son tantas cosas, demasiados pensamientos, demasiado brusco y Mello no lo soporta, y podría…

_Podría_…

- ¡Cállate! – sin embargo, se limita a gritarle. Eso lo hace sentir un poco mejor.

Acerca sus manos al cuello de Near, jura que va a ahogarlo si le sigue refutando cada palabra que suelta, y está mal jurar en vano así que lo hará y luego explicará que Near lo provocó.

Que Near siempre lo provoca.

- Mello-

- ¡Cálla-

Se detiene. Las manos de Near, cada una de esas manos sobre cada una de las suyas; no están heladas, pero tampoco están tibias. Es como si fueran aire, sin nada en ellas, ni calor ni humedad.

Mello está sentado sobre él, completamente en blanco, tan blanco como Near, porque le ha detenido, y ha osado tocarlo, pero ya ni se le pasa por la cabeza dañarle de algún modo para alejar todas esas cosas que le suceden cuando se trata de Near.

Por eso lo odia tanto. Nunca ha entendido. Sabe que Near comprende todo, si no, no lo haría. Pero Mello desconoce todas esas cosas, y detesta que pueda hacerle eso. Lo detesta.

- ¡No me toques!

Se para de un salto, bruscamente, alejando sus cuerpos con la ligereza del apremio. Sus manos se separan en el aire, y Near queda ahí, recostado sobre la madera helada, completamente tranquilo, y no agrega nada más.

Mello lo observa por dos segundos más antes de irse, maldiciendo. Le gusta maldecir, le ayuda, sabe que está mal pero nadie lo está escuchando. Sólo Near. Y Near no va a ir por ahí diciendo que Mello ha maldecido, porque Near casi nunca habla, no por iniciativa propia.

Excepto si se trata de Mello.

Al ver al mayor desaparecer por el umbral, Near fija la vista sobre el techo. No varía su posición, aunque comienza a helarle la espalda; no se está tan mal.

Está desparramado al igual que su rompecabezas, pero él está vivo, aunque a veces todos lo dudan.

Momentos como éste podrían confundirlo, como el hecho de que alguien llega a protegerte para luego hacerte más daño, o los gritos y las amenazas que esconden un miedo compartido.

Quiere abandonar su lugar, o al menos supone que debería hacerlo, recoger sus cosas, irse a su dormitorio y aguardar hasta que llegue la hora de la cena. También, supone que Mello habrá subido la escalera, siempre la sube muy rápido, echando carreras aún cuando está solo; es tan competitivo que se molesta por cosas como ésa, lo que resulta divertido para la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Excepto si se trata de Near.

* * *

Decidí subir dos capítulos de un tirón, en cuanto termine el tercero, que ya está en proceso, será lo mismo. Muchas gracias a quienes leen, éste es mi primer fic MelloNear aparte de un escueto drabble de cien palabras que hice hace tiempo, así que las opiniones son muy importantes.

Nos vemos.


End file.
